


[LE]莱花片段2

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 莱花，马总掉线





	[LE]莱花片段2

莱花片段二

 

*莱花* *马总掉线*

 

 

　　今天是很普通的一天，但当在被赋予情人节的名头之后，就失去了它普通的特质。

　　但这依然是属于Lex的工作日，他对不管是公司里还是大街上的情侣们散发的甜蜜荷尔蒙表示嗤之以鼻。

　　因为这还是很无聊的一天呀。

　　可他控制不住自己格外被鲜艳玫瑰花吸引走的目光。

　　身边的男男女女都把躁动的内心隐藏得很好，脸上除了得体的微笑，什么也看不出来。Lex却能一眼望穿他们，他注意到了女性唇角蹭掉的口红，和异常迷人的香水味道。

　　人性和情感在他看来是一目了然的，但他读不懂Eduardo。

　　Eduardo luthor, Eduardo saverin.

　　他的伴侣，他的爱人，他的妻子。

　　原本他以为自己最能读懂的人。

　　

　　玫瑰花让Lex的记忆回溯到了昨天，灯光暧昧的房间，烧得足够暖和的壁炉，以及，最勾引人的，躺在床上，故意把自己埋进花瓣里的Eduardo。

　　全身赤裸，眼神迷离地诱惑他。

　　诱惑他，说着不符合他身份的话语，挑逗又淫靡。

　　“先生……”Eduardo张开了腿，原本覆盖着下身的玫瑰花瓣落到床单上，那里光溜溜的一片，他的妻子提前把自己刮得干干净净。

　　“Darling……”非常亲密了。

　　Lex握紧了拳头，他分明感到自己的心里也燃起了一座壁炉，烧得比外厅的还要热烈汹涌。

　　“我要你。”直截了当的求欢，来自他合法的伴侣。

　　纯洁和浪荡集中在了一体，Eduardo漂亮得犯规。

　　

　　外套，围巾，衬衫，一件件被扔在地板上，Lex走到床边时身上只剩下一条裤子。他跪在Eduardo的腿间，倨傲地俯视着他看起来顺服可爱的驯鹿。

　　平坦的小腹下方有一道长长的疤痕，新鲜的，刚刚愈合的样子，这提醒着Lex他的妻子还在孕育期的事实。

　　实际上这也并不影响他操Eduardo，比平时异常湿滑温暖的甬道让Lex无比享受，但他还是下意识地不敢太用力。

　　哦，这都是他该死的担心在作祟。Lex并不太想要这个。

　　情感逐渐控制了理智，再取而代之。

　　Lex烦闷又不甘，却无计可施，只能靠咬Eduardo的唇舌泄愤。

　　最后竟然是Eduardo把他咬出血的，因为对方不经意流露出的害怕，他确定自己看到了Eduardo眼睛下面没能藏住的惊慌和痛苦。

　　Lex气笑了。

　　更可气的是他居然一点也不介意。

　　

　　Eduardo夹着他高潮了，Lex用手圈着那根直挺的阴茎，指尖扫过Eduardo光滑白皙的下腹。他停顿了下来，他清楚不停下的话会发生什么，失控又会带来怎么样的后果。

　　揉了揉Eduardo红通通的前端，感觉到手掌温热的湿意，Lex面色难测地注视着他的妻子，像带着一丝可笑的紧张，Eduardo呜咽着哼出断断续续的鼻音，脸被情欲蒸腾得粉红，嘴角还沾着Lex的血，仰起天鹅般美丽修长的脖颈，彻底被快感击碎。

　　最无法忽视的，无可抗拒的，从来都是Eduardo本身。

　　如果说Eduardo是慢性毒药，那么他现在已经病入膏肓。有些东西在他体内越积越多，Lex还得努力维持着某种平衡。

　　他反抗过了，却还是一头陷了进去。

　　

　　孩子都有了，还表什么白。

　　

　　或许是终于有点沉不住气，Lex希望Eduardo注意到什么。所以他在给予Eduardo高潮后，小声地安慰了他。

　　一定是做得太突兀，但那只不过是含糊暧昧的昵称和问句而已。

　　“还好吗……舒服吗？”

　　只是这样罢了。

　　Eduardo像瞬间被扼制住一样地僵硬了身体，清明的棕色眼睛直勾勾地盯着Lex，也不答话。

　　感觉糟透了。

　　就在Lex想要暴躁地大叫“忘记吧，你快继续，我要忍不住了”的时候，Eduardo把手抵在了他的胸膛，后退了一点，让那根粗壮的沾着他的水的阴茎从他体内滑出来。在Lex咒骂之前，Eduardo翻身骑到了他的身上，又深又重地把Lex重新纳入身体里。

　　接下来的性爱是这么久以来难得称得上酣畅淋漓的一次。Lex没有什么好抱怨的，只是有点沮丧，因为剩下的时间里，爱人胯下的小东西再没有翘起来过了。

　　他就是喜欢看Eduardo高潮，射精，痉挛，最后乱七八糟地缩进他怀里。

　　他不会推开他的，他会把他抱得更紧。

　　Eduardo被他欺负到凌晨，Lex连情人节都过的首场。

　　

　　这简直就是没有尽头的漩涡，Lex太阳穴旁边的血管突突地跳，试图着警告他。可头疼只让他更加贪恋起了Eduardo力道柔和的指尖的按压，和萦绕在他耳边软糯的嗓音，Lex总是在这时候要求Eduardo说点什么，随便什么，只要不那么安静就行。

　　大多数的时间里，Eduardo表现得乖巧又可爱。他会给Lex讲他在哈佛读书时发生的有趣的事，滑稽的，好笑的，荒唐的。

　　最大限度的一次，Lex听到了Eduardo的一次洗手间口交经历，火辣的亚裔女孩和同样火辣的舌头。

　　Lex的头枕在Eduardo的膝盖，他忍不住笑了出来，眼睛向上瞄到了Eduardo唇边温柔的弧度，他感到了心悸。

　　不知道第多少次的心悸，都是对一个人的。

　　他合法的，已婚的，妻子。

　　

　　有时Lex也想听听跟Dora有关的事，他和Eduardo一起创造的，混合着他们共同基因的小女孩。但Eduardo不愿意跟他分享这个。

　　他表现得很冷淡，一语带过，好像她没有长在他身上过，不是他的一部分似的。

　　Lex没有被骗过去，Eduardo恨不得天天把他们的小女儿揣在口袋里，只有在面对Dora时，他才会露出最纯粹的笑。傻乎乎的，软绵绵的，分不清他和Dora谁才是更幼稚的一个。

　　他只是不想Lex放太多注意力在她那里，仿佛他会真的偷走她似的。

　　上帝，Lex甚至能看到自己的委屈正在结块状地化成实质。

　　Eduardo真是S级的不讲道理，总是固执地认定他自以为是的一切。Lex觉得他难以琢磨的小脑袋里一定想象着自己是怎样冷酷地抢走他的宝贝，再也不还给他。

　　老天，每次想到这个，Lex只觉得自己的头更疼了。

　　谁能想到，Eduardo还霸道到不准他抱Dora。

　　不，他在Lex接近Dora的时候用自己做诱饵，引诱他的丈夫跟他上床。

　　Lex又不是傻子，瞎子都能看出来Eduardo打的什么主意，可他又没有办法。遗憾地摸摸Dora粉嫩的脸蛋后，Lex用力地把Eduardo打横抱起，踏出婴儿房，再一起摔进床单里。

　　熟悉的怒火好像又在他心里点燃了引线，Lex甩甩头，从Mercy抱来的一大束玫瑰花里抽走一支，在穿好大衣之后，走出了公司。

　　他有早退的权利的，不是吗。

　　

　　Dora，上帝的礼物。

　　Lex回到他的房子里，看到他的女儿睁着和Eduardo一模一样的棕眼睛，好奇地盯着他看。Eduardo脱了鞋子，光着脚，跪在地毯上，脚尖踮起来，足弓绷成一个纤细的拱形，笑眯眯地看着Dora爬来爬去。

　　看到Lex进来，Eduardo明显地愣了一下，然后把又小又软的女儿从地毯上抱起来，Dora流着口水去抓Eduardo的领子。

　　“别走。”Lex喊住了准备赤脚离开的Eduardo，他的大衣上还带着寒气，但都没有Eduardo转身时的冰冷来得刺骨。

　　Eduardo瘦弱的肩膀抖了几下，他停在了原地，踩进了冰凉坚硬的地板里。

　　大概从十倒数到了一，Eduardo才扯出一个不怎么有诚意的微笑，重新回到原来的位置上，搂着怀里动来动去的Dora，开口说了一句。

　　“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lex.”

　　不是先生，不是Darling。

　　是Lex。

　　“你想抱抱她吗？”连Eduardo自己都能察觉出他的僵硬了，他的心跳得飞快，呼吸都在颤抖。

　　Lex挑了挑眉，假装没看到Eduardo防备地后退。

　　Dora圆圆的眼睛完全是从Eduardo脸上复制下来的。

　　嗯……

　　“不了。”

　　Lex耸耸肩，Eduardo像松了口气一样地把Dora交给了赶过来的保姆。

　　其实她真的很漂亮，Lex怀念上次摸在Dora小脸上的触感。

　　唔……可恶的Eduardo。

　　

　　在Dora被抱走后，大厅又只剩下了他和Eduardo。就像突然想起来了似的，Lex把那支玫瑰花从衣兜里摸出来，递给Eduardo。

　　晚上他们在床上做爱，Lex温柔地折磨着他的妻子，Eduardo红润的嘴唇微张着，呻吟断断续续，足以挑起Lex所有的感官刺激。

　　Lex知道Eduardo放荡起来是什么样子的，酒精带来的绝妙体验。

　　好像他在性爱里表现得不那么粗鲁，下一秒他就要掏鞭子了似的。

　　“你喜欢孩子的话，我们可以多要几个。”

　　Eduardo迷茫地看着他，Lex重重地插了几下那个令他着迷的深处。

　　“I’m rich.”

　　简单粗暴的直陈让Eduardo哑然失笑。

　　得不到回应的Lex只好再次亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇。

　　呃，随便好了。

　　

　　FIN


End file.
